callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser Sight
The Laser Sight is an attachment featured in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Laser Sight is attached to Simon "Ghost" Riley's Desert Eagle in the cover for Dead Won't Rise. Desert Eagle Laser Sight MW2G.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 It appears only once in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, attached to the Starstreak as an integrated attachment. It is used to guide its missiles to its targets when playing Vertigo on solo. In co-op, however, one player uses the Starstreak while another guides the missiles with a Laser Sight on their gun. Laserguiding the Starstreak Vertigo MW3.png|Laser Sight guiding a rocket Starstreak ADS Vertigo MW3.png|The starstreak's iron sights. Notice the laser Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Laser Sight is available to all weapon classes in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, excluding launchers and special weapons. Laser Sight increases the hip fire accuracy of the player's weapon, essentially replacing the Steady Aim perk from previous Call of Duty games. When attached to a weapon, it emits a beam of light pointing where the weapon is facing, tightening the hip fire crosshairs and thus increasing the weapons hip fire accuracy by reducing the bullet spread. Contrary to widespread belief, the rounds do not land exactly where the laser points. The laser, which emits from the gun, can only be seen by the player using it and not the enemies, and the beam of light becomes completely invisible when the player aims down the sights of the weapon. It affects each weapon class differently. Submachine Guns benefit the least from this attachment, whereas the Shotguns benefit the most, with Sniper Rifles, Light Machine Guns, and Pistols in between. It grants roughly a 50-70% accuracy increase over all weapon classes. There is a potential disadvantage to this attachment; while it will aid the player if they are accurate, a weapon with no Laser Sight will compliment players who have inferior aim by giving them a bigger hipfire area, thus a higher chance to hit enemies when not looking directly at them. MP7 Laser Sight BOII.png|A Laser Sight mounted on a MP7 (Note the rail cover on the left side of the gun has been taken off even though it isn't in use). Laser Sight Pickup Animation BOII.png|Turning on the Laser Sight on the Chicom CQB. It should be noted that turning on the Laser Sights replaces the cocking animation at the start of a multiplayer match. SCAR-H Third Person BOII.png|Laser Sight, attached to SCAR-H, in third person. Call of Duty Online The Laser Sight appears in Call of Duty Online. Gallery PDW90 Laser CoDO.png|The Laser Sight on the PDW90. Mini-Uzi Laser CoDO.png|The Laser Sight on the Mini-Uzi. Thompson First Person CoDO.png|The Laser Sight on the Thompson. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Laser Sight returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and it is only integral to the ARX-160, the Chain SAW, and the MAAWS. The MAAWS is fitted with a laser sight in all game modes, whereas the ARX-160 and the Chain SAW are only equipped with one in multiplayer. This attachment has the same effect on the ARX-160 and Chain SAW as from Black Ops II: it reduces the radius of the hipfire circle, thus making hipfire accuracy a lot better. The one on the MAAWS however, is used to laze targets for the rockets. It is possible to pair this attachment with Steady Aim, leading to the best hipfire accuracy. ARX-160 CoDG.png|The laser sight on the ARX-160. Note the emitter behind the front sight. Chain SAW Grenade Launcher CoDG.png|The laser sight on the Chain SAW. MAAWS Launcher laser sight CoDG.png|The laser sight on the MAAWS. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Laser Sight returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It can be attached to all assault rifles (except the AE4), heavy weapons (except the EM1 and the EPM3), submachine guns, shotguns (except the Blunderbuss), and to the Atlas 45, MP443 Grach and M1 Irons. It decreases the radius of the hip-fire cone by 15%. The Laser Sight is significantly weaker than past iterations of the attachment. It is best paired with weapons that are Akimbo by default (XMG and SAC3), as it increases accuracy overall instead of just accuracy without aiming. Additionally, the Laser Sight is once again present on the MAAWS by default to guide the rockets. This attachment cannot be paired with the Tactical Knife nor with Akimbo (on pistols only) via Secondary Gunfighter. Gallery SN6 Laser Sight AW.png|The Laser Sight on the SN6. MP11 Savior AW.png|The Laser Sight integrated to the MP11 - Savior. MAAWS AW.png|The Laser Sight integrated to the MAAWS. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Laser Sight returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Gallery Kuda Gunsmith model Laser Sight BO3.png|The Kuda with a Laser Sight No Fly Zone Reveal Image BOIII.png|The MR6 with a Laser Sight Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Laser Sight returns in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'', this time emitting a green laser instead of a red laser like its predecessors. The Laser Sight is available for all weapons except the Combat Knife, Sniper Rifles and Launchers. The Laser Sight acts similarly to its predecessors, by decreasing bullet spread upon firing from the hip. Usage of the laser sight is majorly beneficial when equipped on a submachine gun or assault rifle, as these weapon classes provide a viable last ditch option in ambushes or surprise attacks laid upon the player. Gallery RPR Evo Laser Sight IW.png|The RPR Evo with a Laser Sight Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If used on Sniper Rifles (except those with an ACOG scope), when the player aims down the sights, the laser beam will disappear. The Laser Sight shares this trait with the "cg_laserForceOn 1" console command from earlier games; this is because the weapon model disappears while in a scoped view (scope layer). *In the campaign, the player can seldom find a weapon with Laser Sight and Dual Band Scope despite this combination is impossible when customizing the loadout. *It should be noted that when equipping the Laser Sight on all primary weapons, the player's character will turn on the Laser Sight instead of cocking the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments